


Moonlight Rhapsody

by Moonlight_M3lody



Series: That Warm Workshop [3]
Category: Mana Khemia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-19
Updated: 2010-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_M3lody/pseuds/Moonlight_M3lody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of oneshot trilogy, a sequel of Sunshine Smile. Thanks for 7 Rhapsodos for everything, so this one is dedicated for him. Set two days after Sunshine Smile, Jess couldn't sleep, and decided to walk out for some fresh air</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight Rhapsody

**Author's Note:**

> Was posted on FFN
> 
> Disclaimers: The characters are Gust's, not mine.
> 
> A/N: I put this under a name 'That Warm Workshop' a while ago in my profile(FFN). However, i decided to change the title.

Night went high, and I couldn't force my eyes to shut. I sat on my bed, gazing the air with much loneliness. It has been a long time since I could awaken midnight. Usually the medicine's effect put me into sleep.

I never get used sleeping alone. Sometimes I thought to ask either Anna or Nikki to sleep with me, but I decided against it. How if they caught something off me? I don't want to get them sick too. And the request might bother them.

I slid down my bed, carefully tiptoed to the window. Trying not making too much noise, I open the windowpane, exhaling the fresh air. Spring scent caught my nose. Flowers blooming in the garden. Anna took care of them, using it to relieve her stress.

How long it since I could feel outside air? I don't remember. Gaining courage from my self, I close the window and stepped to the balcony. I leaned my body to the cold metal railing. Wind blowed my hair, tickling my neck. It has been a long time indeed.

I turned my body, enjoying the view. Then I realized, I wasn't alone, there's someone at the balcony too. Not the same balcony as I am, this house was designed so everyone has their own that can be accessed from their room. I winced. _Who?_

I move forward for closer look.

It was Vayne.

What did he do?

His eyes were empty. And he didn't realize I was there.

He was staring into the stars…

* * *

I couldn't sleep, I wonder why?

That's when I decided to calm my mind here. Pouring all thoughts. _Today is a full moon, already?_ One more month and summer will come. How many seasons it has been since we played together at the dormitory? Teasing each other's grades, and trying new recipes we got.

I sighed. I never really have the time for myself for years. Studying, experimenting, gathering information, taking side-jobs, and of course, treating Jess. It's not like I regret it or what. I'm happy if my friends happy. The friends that could accept me as I am.

At times like this I'd like to have Sulpher at my side. I miss him. Or rather, I miss hearing his voice. I kept him until now, but it's a bit different without him scolding me and all. I must be satisfied to keep him as an ordinary black cat.

Knock!Knock!

 _Who is it? I checked, now's_   
_1 A.M._   
_Who's still awake?_

I unlocked the door.

"Jess?" She smiled.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" She winked, showing the big grin I haven't seen for a long time. Tonight she seemed healthy enough, part of me remembering _how_ she was back in the academy. "That question apply for you too. I couldn't sleep, and I guess you're the same."

I chuckled. "Got that right." She looked around. Nothing spoken for a while, until she threw herself to a chair. "Am I bothering you?"

"Maybe, a bit."

"Boo." She pouted. We both laughed.

"It's good to have a company. Wait here. I'll make hot cocoa for us."

She nodded.

* * *

With hot cocoa in front of us, we started a talk. Not exactly a talk, indeed, it was like a reminiscence.

"When was the last time just the two of us like this?"

"Dunno. The only thing flashed in my mind was when we're at the academy, but I believe it's not that long time ago." She sipped her drink. "Al-Revis? I especially love that three years in my life. Remember when I dragged you when I was experimenting on drugs?"

"You always end up, what? Exploding something?" She giggled. "And you're always the one covering for me."I shrugged."It took a nice time to reorganize everything. Then we must take something out of someone's workshop to replace anything you broke. "

"I'm amazed no one knew, or at least suspicious of what happened, and we managed to do it again and again!"

We tossed our cocoa. "And how an ordinary school life turned into a horrid adventure?" she teased. _Yeah, who knows?_ Despite the fact that I was totally stressed out at the time, now after everything has over, I missed those days.

"Maybe we could invite Pamela every now and then. I wonder how everyone in the faculty is doing now?"

I blanked again, watching the empty space in a longing feels.

* * *

Jess looked at the boy before her. She shared the same feelings. She shook her head.

 _Don't be all gloomy!_

She shifted to the pitch black sky. "Isn't it beautiful?" Like diamonds, stars scattered, adorned the throne of the moon. "Huh?" snapped back from his reverie, Vayne quickly glanced to what she pointed. "Yeah. You're right. It's rare. Usually there's not even a single star in moonlight night. Especially in a town, with lights and all sort of things blocking the way.

"You were looking at them when I came earlier, I presume?"

"Hey! Just how long have you been looking at me?"

She pointed at her balcony."About ten minutes before I got here. I was dreading for some fresh air when I saw you. Pretty scary, you know, Looks like your mind was elsewhere."

Vayne raised his hand, admitting his defeat.

Jess lowered her eyes. "You can always talk to us if you have problems. Or you can come to me and say anything you want to say." She whispered. Vayne felt her sincere feelings, tearing apart his defenses.

"I…Guess… I'll do that next time." He shuddered.

Jess shot him straight to his eyes. "Promise?" she knew, he won't share what he feels so easily. He took all burdens on his shoulders, alone. And she won't let it happen any longer.

"Vayne?" She tapped the table impatiently.

"Promise."

"Good. It's better to hear your ranting than sleeping all day."She said, breaking the ice between them, the tensed air.

"Jess!"

They broke out laughing.

* * *

They spent the night watching the sky, bathed in moonlight. Some story exchanged, as well as words and jokes. They never felt that free, that happy for ages.

As pre-dawn light beginning to arise, he smiled.

"Another beautiful morning today, huh?"

Receiving no respond, he glanced at his companion. She was sleeping soundly in his arms. Smiled, he sighed."Guess I'll let her sleep a little longer."

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading! So, this is the end of the oneshot trilogy. I hope it's not that awkward, as I haven't write them for a long time.
> 
> Special thanks to you who read all three, and reviewed any of them. Meet again in another story!


End file.
